


The Care and Keeping of Mikey Way

by ffvside



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Fix-it fic, Good Brother Gerard, Light-Hearted, M/M, References to Depression, Shy Mikey Way, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffvside/pseuds/ffvside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has always maintained that one should wear their heart on their sleeve and their baby brother in their arms, especially when it's so appealing to do the latter. Mikey is the only one who gets access to the aforementioned heart, though. It seems to be Mikey's favorite medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Keeping of Mikey Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devin1039](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devin1039/gifts).



> I got cavities writing that summary. What adorable brothers.

It was a sort of reverse cliche to muse regarding mental illness. The default for depression was feeling alone and helpless, and he couldn't deny that he'd had his share of that. When Gerard reflected on the current situation, though, fucked up head and all, the kicker was the exact opposite- being in something with someone else at his side. 

And fuck, was that a good thing. The best complement to assist with the Way brothers' lapses into depression and solitude was the other one, and there wasn't ever going to be a time that one ditched the either. 

Even at a time like right now, when Mikey looked as if he'd rather sink into the floor than speak to anyone. Gerard let his bag drop to the floor, kicking it aside carelessly and climbing onto the end of his baby brother's bed. Mikey hadn't said anything, hadn't really done anything save leaving his door open. That in itself wasn't the problem, as he appreciated the silent invitation. He could read him like a book, though; despite Mikey being naturally quiet and introspective, he never looked tense to those who knew him well. Gerard knew for a fact that he detested the implication that a blank face made him look bitchy, which he often got from strangers. Now, though, he just looked tense. He didn't look up as Gerard moved onto the bed, making himself comfortable beside him. 

"Hi there." Gerard murmured, resting his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. He didn't push when he got silence, but instead curled into his side. Mikey's arms instinctively went around him, a fact that never ceased to make him smile. Gerard sort of abused the privilege, but Mikey never complained. 

"...hey." came the eventual, muttered reply. Mikey cast a glance over at him, reaching over and smoothing his hair back from his forehead. Gerard smiled, curling his arms around one of Mikey's, opening one eye.

"You okay, kiddo? I know the welcome brigade's a little tired at this hour, but you seem pretty off." That succeeded in getting a lip twitch out of Mikey.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. Sorry, just...having one of those days." Gerard nodded absently, too preoccupied with tracing Mikey's jawline with his eyes to react properly at first.

"Sure. We can stay in tomorrow, take it easy..." He trailed off, running over his words in his head. There was a pause before he spoke up, realization gently smacking him in the face. "Oh. Gotcha..." Mikey turned away a little, tensing up. Gerard, familiar with the behavior, only moved to wrap his arms around his waist from behind. His hands lingered, feather-light, giving Mikey the opportunity to push him off if he so desired. No such motion came, and Gerard dared to nuzzle into his back, kissing his shoulder blade. "Everything okay, firecracker?"

"Yeah. Like...like nothing set me off, really." Gerard just waited, knowing there was more. "I mean...maybe. It's sorta dumb, but I was talking with a couple of friends. Not friends, they're a friend's friends, but they're super optimistic and fuckin'  _bubbly_ and they're the type to tell you to do yoga if you're sad. And it got me wishing I could be like that." He swallowed after, shifting self-consciously. Gerard paused again, weighing possible replies and then just settling on physical reassurance, rubbing his back.

"You might not be bubbly- it'd freak me out if you were, depressed or not-" That got a giggle out of Mikey. Gerard chuckled and briefly derailed in order to continue that train of thought. "Would wonder what you'd done with my brother. My sexy little Mikes can't be doin' fuckin'  _yoga._ " Mikey covered his own mouth with a hand, snickering into his palm.

"Stop. Now I'm picturing me doing yoga." 

"Anyway. Just 'cuz you're not bubbly doesn't mean anything. You're smart and morbid and terrible sometimes-" He leaned up, kissing the back of his neck. "-And that's just as good. Swear it." Mikey's smile remained for a moment more before slowly fading. Gerard continued to rub his back, not taking it personally. The room fell silent for a while until Gerard piped up again. "You need me to do anything?"

"Um." Mikey cleared his throat, raising his voice out of the barely audible range. "Just...stick around here. You're helping." Gerard nodded obediently, cuddling up against him, smiling when Mikey let out a pleased sigh. 

"...you wanna go out, maybe? The froyo place off of Main Street is still open, if you want." Mikey lifted his head from the pillow, lips twitching again. 

"Surprise me." Gerard was briefly stunned, arching an eyebrow at him. Mikey snorted. "Don't look at me like that. My saving grace is my sense of humor." He rolled off of his side and turned his head, leaning in and pecking him on the nose. His eyes were still sad, but he managed to keep his smile for a bit longer. "Surprise me, dude. And if all else fails, we can just cuddle." His brother got over the surprise after a few moments more, a slow grin forming on his lips. 

"Okay. I'll surprise you."

"Oh, no." 

* * *

He'd thought being blindfolded with Gerard's hand (coupled with many attempts on Mikey's part to lick his palm) had been an overreaction until said hand was taken away. That alone had tipped him off that something out of the ordinary was going on, but he hadn't been in a good position to ask. It'd only gotten weirder when Gerard had pushed him through a very tight space, telling him to tuck in his arms as he'd followed after him. Mikey was half expecting to hear police sirens any second.

As soon as he opened his eyes, his field of vision was assaulted with...nothing special, actually. The duo stood inside the local comic book haunt, familiar fluorescent lights flickering halfheartedly around them. The younger brother turned to Gerard, giving him a quizzical expression.

That was, until he realized that the counter was unmanned and the door locked.

"Gee, what the fuck did you do?" Gerard let out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing illegal. Sit down and read, baby. We have all night." Mikey turned in a circle, the tables around them still laden with updated editions and laminated mint condition trade-ins. He kept the look, though, jaw hanging open a bit. 

"How did you get us in here?" 

"I might have forgotten to turn in my keys when I quit this job. No big deal." Gerard shifted guiltily at the look he was given, flushing faintly. "Mikey, you're gonna give me a heart attack." Mikey stared at him in disbelief, gauging whether he was serious or not. When it became apparent that he was, his hand slowly found his own forehead, rubbing it as he gazed at the floor.

"You're so illegal right now, I just want you to know that- mmph!" Mikey was suddenly cut off as Gerard tugged him in by the collar, holding him to kiss him with one hand and pressing a fresh volume into his grasp with the other. Despite the fact that he'd been mid-lecture, never mind that it'd been halfhearted, Mikey kissed him back with a smirk. Gerard pulled away once they both needed air, gasping softly and resting his forehead against Mikey's.

"Read." he repeated softly, tracing his cheek with a thumb, giving him a loving look. Mikey felt his knees weaken in the face of his gaze. He nodded, the fight leaving him as he replied in an undertone.

"If you say so." Mikey hopped up on the counter, tugging on Gerard's hand to pull him with him. Gerard hesitated, flush returning to his cheeks.

"I'm gonna turn the lights off before we get arrested." Mikey clicked his tongue, the faux-disapproving look returning. He failed at hiding his grin, however. The fact that Gerard had gone to such a length was impressive, to say the least. Gerard flicked off the lights, then complied and climbed onto the counter. Mikey made a surprised noise as his brother practically climbed atop him, gently pressing his back into the counter as he kissed him again. His hands found Mikey's hair, combing through it slowly. Mikey found himself smiling against Gerard's lips, keeping the comic he'd already opened propped up against Gerard's head as he returned the kiss. He forced himself to protest when Gerard's hands pushed his wrists down, though, closing around them. The gesture was very familiar. Mikey had no legitimate complaint, but it was in such a strange location that when he broke away, it was with a soft giggle.

"As much as I'd love to have sex with you on a store counter, I don't want to cause them even more trouble come morning." Gerard grinned sheepishly, nodding and kissing both of his cheeks.

"Noted. I'll make sure we have sex on our own counter, then." he replied solemnly. Mikey burst into soft peals of laughter again.

"Alright, you fuckin' sex fiend." Gerard rolled off of him, resuming their earlier position and snaking his arms around him. Mikey snuggled back against his chest, groping around until he found his phone, shining its light onto the well-worn pages. He read aloud, voice husky and rolling like waves as he narrated the slanted text. "Music was everywhere, and it was keeping me, and possibly the whole city, afloat." Gerard kissed his neck, eyes closing as Mikey continued. "And my favorite place to experience it..."

It was a while before Gerard's breathing evened out and Mikey realized he was essentially reading to himself. He didn't mind, though. If anything, he felt a fond prickle in his chest. Slowly, he turned off his phone screen, setting the comic down with it and relaxing against Gerard's chest, murmuring to his near-sleeping companion.

"Good night, Gee. You're in charge of explanations in the morning, okay?"

"Anything for my little brother."


End file.
